Masquerade
by KiriXD
Summary: Takes place after Lady Knight. Buri is already married and Christmas is coming and Lord Raoul and his wife Buri decides to hold a ball in Steadfast
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable rightfully belongs to Tamora Pierce.

ஐ Masquerade ஐ

Keladry sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Lord Raoul had decided (probably at the insistence of his wife) that they absolutely had to have a winter ball for Christmas time, never minding that they were in a fort in middle of nowhere and at war. Apparently, according to him, that was the exact reason to hold a celebration.

"To lighten everyone's spirit" was what he had said.

Lighten spirits my ass, thought Keladry with a scowl. For the past few days because of the damned ball, she had to learn how to dance because according to Lady Alanna, since there was a limited amount of ladies, every lady there had to know how to dance. When Kel had protested that she was a knight Alanna had said with a flourish of her hand, "You're still a Lady."

So now she was stuck here in the dressing room with Lalasa and a lot of pins and needles that seem to love stabbing her.

"You just pricked me, again," Kel said with a sigh.

"Well I wouldn't if you stop fidgeting and stay still," Lalasa said with a pointed stare at Kel.

"Funny how you seemed to be so much more opened with your thoughts now," Kel shot back.

"Well I wouldn't need to express them if you'd start to stay still without me asking you to every five seconds, funny how you're able to stay perfectly still when you're shooting an arrow but can't when you're fitted for a dress," retorted Lalasa.

"That's different, that's training," protested Kel.

"Well start training for fitting 'cuz you're going to be here everyday 'till the ball if you don't stand still," said Lalasa.

"That's not fair you know, I have to keep my training or I won't be able to fight when the time comes," said Kel with an innocent look.

"Don't give me that look and I know for a fact that Lord Raoul had send for another company to join us so we'll be more protected," returned Lalasa.

"But…"

"No more buts or ands or ifs, you came here to be fitted and you can do that without arguing with me every second of the way and stay still for goodness's sake milady," Lalasa said with a frown and a sigh.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

"So Kel, how was your day?" asked Neal with an air or someone who not only knew where she'd been but trying to rub it in as well.

"Absolutely fabulous Neal," Kel said with a smirk.

Yuki had came in while Neal was talking to Kel and had proceeded to hit his head right after Kel had answered.

"Well, well, what have we here, a flustered Meathead, a enraged Yuki and a smirking Kel, something tells me that Meathead is once again caught doing something naughty? inquired Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle.

"Shut up Dom," Neal returned with a scowl.

"Now, now, play nice laddies," chided Kel with a grin.

"You're one to talk Kel, you spent most of your time arguing with Lalasa or Alanna or Buri," Neal shot back.

"That's because someone's keen on making my life miserable and appealed to Lord Raoul knowing that I wouldn't refuse him," retorted Kel.

Dom let out a whistle, "Meathead, you really screwed up, everyone knows that Kel can't dance if her life depended on it."

This time Dom was the recipient of Yuki's fan.

Neal snicker, "Well, you're not too bright either."

Yuki's fan once again bang itself against Neal's head. Dom glared at Neal but didn't say a word.

"Well see you lads later, I have a few chores to do this afternoon," Kel said with a grin, "Yuki if you need a extra hand with keeping these two buffoons in line you can always ask me." With that Kel glided out of the room with a wave.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

Kel had dance lessons with Yuki and Alanna (who said she needed to learn how to dance without breaking toes too) for the entire afternoon. When she got back to her room her arms were sore as were her feet and legs. Who knew dancing was so trivial. It was easier than going into war but other than that it was the most difficult thing that Kel had to learn.

She had spent most of her afternoon gliding across (or trying to) the floor while performing intricate spins and look effortless at the same time. The only good thing about it was that no males were allowed in, including dogs, sparrows and cats. If they were than she would be suffering from more than just a sore body, she would probably have bruises as well.

She made her way slowly to the dining hall for dinner. When she got her tray of food she walked to where all her friends were sitting her feet were like deadweights.

"So…how's the dancing going Kel?" inquired Neal, this time instead of Yuki's fan hitting him he was hit right in the eye with Kel's breadstick.

For the rest of the meal everyone wisely chose to not comment on her afternoon for the fear of getting hit by Kel's food with her pinpoint accuracy.

"…anyway Kel have you seen Yuki at all since your appointment with her? Meathead has been a wreck all afternoon without her," Dom said.

"Did he drive you guys to the point of insanity while he was at it?" questioned Kel.

"Ay milady, he spent all afternoon cursing an' askin' us where she was every few seconds," confirmed Wolset.

At that moment Owen came charging into the hall shouting for Neal, when Neal saw Owen, he all but ran out the door.

"What happened?" asked Kel with panic rising in her tone, "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No Kel…I just found Yuki…" Owen stopped to catch his breath, "Neal said that if I found her than he would shut up for the rest of the day," Owen finished with a grin.

"Oh," was all Kel could mange before letting the laughter consume her.

"Well that was certainly entertaining," Kel said after her laughter subsided.

"Yuki certainly knows how to put a leash on him," commented Dom

"Now what are we talking about? Yuki? Leash? Dog?" asked Lord Raoul as he joined the table.

"No sir, we're talking about Neal," replied Kel.

"Well my guess was close enough." Raoul said with a smile.

"If you think Neal is a dog, than yes sir," Kel returned while trying not to laugh.

"Then I'm right," concluded Raoul.

At thin point everyone but Kel and Lord Raoul was laughing. Kel allowed herself to crack grin.

"Of course sir," Kel answered.

When Neal had returned with Yuki in tow everyone had either whistled at them or made catcalls or in Kel's case raised her eyebrows suggestively. The rest of the evening was spent cracking jokes with Neal at the butt of it.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

Kel woke next morning earlier than her usual hour. She spent the extra time by training with her glaive. She had figured out by now that ever since this ball nonsense that Lalasa would wake at that hour and start fitting her as soon as she had all her equipment out, thus giving her no time at all to train. This time was the only time in the day that she wasn't in pain or in danger of being in pain.

A tap came from her doorway as she packed up her glaive. She looked up to see Dom leaning against it, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"What are you doing in such an early hour?" he questioned his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well Lalasa gets up at the hour that I use to get up in and would start fitting me right after I washed so I decided to get up hour or more earlier to get some training in," Kel replied.

"Shouldn't they give you at least some time for training during the day?" Dom asked.

"To them, this is training," Kel said frowning.

"So you decided then to get up long before the sun does to train?" He said this with such incredulous Kel had to crack a smile.

"Milady, are you ready?" Lalasa called out from her adjoining room.

At this Dom measly let out a chuckle.

"Well, what have we here, Sergeant Dom as well?" Lalasa's face held a hint of awe.

"Hi Lalasa," Dom called out to her cheerfully.

"What you doin' in a lady's chamber so early in the mornin' sir?" Lalasa asked with such a scandalous note that mad the other two occupants of the room chuckle.

When Kel recovered she asked, "Dom why are you here anyway?"

"Well Kel it seems that you're not the only early bird here, Raoul woke me at the crack of dawn and said that Buri had woken him up and told him to get one of his men to tell Lalasa that Kel was needed in her room the moment she woke, but it seems that I arrived too late already," Dom ended with a chuckle.

"Oh milady I forgot to tell you that Buri wanted to know what you were wearing to the ball and said that she wanted you an' me to go to her room along with Yuki and Alanna," Lalasa exclaimed, "But I thought that I could take you when I woke, goodness knows that you wake up early enough to say goodnight to the stars."

"Oh that's fine Lalasa, we'll go now," Kel said and then called out to Dom who was leaving, "Thanks Dom."

"Anytime," Dom waved his goodbye.

The minute he left Lalasa bombarded Kel with questions of what they did in her room before she woke and what they talked about. The way Lalasa talked was as if she expected they did something scandalous.

Kel gave a sigh of relief when they arrived at Buri's apartments. Lalasa's relentless questions had made her feel like she was being cross-examined by an advocate.

Buri waved them in with a grin when she opened her to them. "So how's the fitting going Lalasa?"

"It could be better milady."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, but it seems very peculiar to me that Lady Kel can be still as a statue in battle but can't seem to stop fidgeting when she's fitted for a dress."

Buri answered with a laugh. "Yes, you should see her trying to dance."

"No thanks!"

Buri chuckled.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

The rest of the morning was spent in Buri's room while she explained to Kel, Lalasa, Yuki and Alanna that she wanted the ball to be a masquerade so she wanted everyone to wear a mask.

"How many ladies are going to be at the ball Buri?" asked Yuki.

"Very little, there will be you, Kel, Alanna, few of the Riders and the female servants and of course Lalasa is more than welcome to come," answered Buri with a nod in Lalasa's direction.

"That's very kind of you milady but I won't be attending," Lalasa replied with a apologetic smile.

"Buri you haven't exactly told us where this ball is taking place," Kel said.

"Well I'm planning on telling everyone where it is on the day before, excluding servants and a few chosen people, and Lord Raoul is not one of the chosen ones so you can't bother him," Buri smiled when she noticed a gleam in Kel's eyes that quickly died when she Lord Raoul didn't know.

"What made you think that I was going to ask him?" Kel asked all innocent.

"I don't know, maybe that gleam in your eye or the fact that you're claiming innocence?" Buri raised an eyebrow.

Everyone with the exceptions of Kel laughed.

"Are you sure you're not expecting Buri? Because you sound like my mother," Kel said with a critical look.

"I hope not, with you so near the babe will be soon be holding a sword and beating us up," Dom commented from the doorway.

"Like you're one to talk, with _you_ so near the babe will be an idiot," Kel called out to him.

"I'm not having any babes soon so you'll have plenty of time to discuss this later but for now we need to talk about what we're wearing to the ball," Buri interrupted with a glare at Dom, "and Sergeant Domitan is expected to leave."

"Oh no," Dom said with his hands up in defense, "Lord Raoul send me, he says that he needs Kel to finish her report so that he can give it to the messengers by the end of today."

"I completely forgot about that, I haven't even attracted it yet," Kel send a smile at Buri, "I guess I can't do anything else until I finish it right?"

"You can go but we expect you in Alanna's room the minute you are finished, clear?" Buri asked.

"Yes mother,"

"Now you know how we feel like Kel," Dom said as he snickered at Kel.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

Kel stretched her arms up in the air as she finished her four-paged report on the state of Steadfast. She had no idea why she had to do that but apparently since she was here Lord Raoul thought that since she would have more free time than he would that she should do the reports.

"Kel?" Raoul stood in her doorway a curious eyebrow raised, "Did you finish it yet?"

"Yes sir, I just finished," Kel replied as she yawned.

"Good," relief filled his face," Anyway Buri wanted me to remind you that you might still be able to slide some time for some dance lessons after supper."

"Is she joking?" Kel felt the dread fill her face.

"Didn't seem like it," Raoul gave a shrug and then collected the report, "I think she'll tell you at supper." The waved his goodbye.

Lalasa came the minute he left.

"Milady, Buri wants to see you in Alanna's room after supper for some dance lessons."

"She's wasn't joking?" Kel asked.

"No milady."

"Why weren't you here today?" Kel asked thinking it better to change the subject.

"Buri said that it was better to leave you alone to write the report, and just cuz' you change the subject milady doesn't mean the Buri doesn't expect you in her room."

"I'll be there." Kel resigned herself with a sigh.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

At supper Kel sat between Buri and Alanna. Between Buri's glances and Alanna's stare there was no way to sneak out of the dining hall without them noticing.

"So Kel, how was your day?" Merric questioned clueless about the lessons because he had just arrived a few hours ago.

Neal made a gagging sound as he looked at Merric bewildered. "Are sure you want to know?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing," Kel bite out as she kicked Neal in the shins, "My day was fine thank you , don't mind Neal he's just being the Meathead his is," Kel smiled as she finished.

"Oh, ok," Merric's face was dubious as he looked at Kel's glare on Neal and Neal's slight smirk.

Yuki's fan hit the back of Neal's head when she noticed his smirk.

"You two are worst than children," she huffed out when she noticed Kel glaring at Neal.

Kel smiled weakly at Yuki when she noticed that Yuki was glaring at her.

"Meathead, what happened to you?" Dom whistled as he sat down, "You look all battered up."

"You have no id-"

"He was being himself and got punished for it." Kel bite out interrupting Neal in mid-sentence.

"I get punished for everything I do even if I'm just having fun," Neal complained, "And no one cares if I'm innocent or not."

This earned him another whack on the head from Yuki.

"Maybe they should tie you up," Dom joked, "That way you don't have to waste time punishing him." He ended while snickering.

"That's the best idea I heard all day," Kel beamed at him.

"Well most likely the previous ideas were Neal's," Dom grinned.

"True," Kel smiled back.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

That evening when Kel went to Buri's room (escorted by Buri herself and Alanna) she found a dress waiting for her. She raised her eyebrows at the dress.

"You're expected to know how to dance _with_ a dress on so we thought that since the ball would be in two days' time you should get started," Alanna explained while Kel took all this in with a slight wince.

"And it'll give you more practice," Buri said reasonably.

"Why can't I do it tomorrow?" Kel questioned.

"Because you missed today's lessons so we thought that an hour of what would be a half day lesson would be okay for now," Buri answered.

"Should I be thankful that you decided not to make me stay up for half the night or be very angry that you did this without telling me?" Kel asked.

"Be thankful," Alanna said with a warning look.

"Ok," Kel decided that it was in her best interest to leave that well alone.

"Good, now let's start, Yuki's here," Buri said.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

When Kel woke up the next day she found that the sun was already well into the sky. She sighed as she turned over. Guess last night's one hour lesson had decided that it would mess up her sleeping pattern as well. She turned over in her bed when she heard someone knocking. She heard Dom's muffled voice through the door.

"Come in," She shouted from her position in bed.

"Hey Kel Meat head was wond-" Dom stopped when he saw she was still in bed.

"Yes?" Kel prompt him to go on.

"Do want me to come back later when you're dressed?" Dom asked his eyebrows raised.

"I don't feel like getting up when the only thing I'll be doing is dancing in a dress," Kel mumbled.

Dom chuckled but stop when he caught Kel's glare.

"So what did you come here for?" Kel asked with a curious expression.

"Oh yeah, Meathead wanted to know whether you were doing the dance lessons today," Dom said.

"And he didn't think to ask his wife?" Kel smiled.

"We're talking about Meathead here," Dom replied with a smirk.

"And here I was thinking that he might have been a sensible lad for a second there," Kel mused out loud smiling.

Dom answered with a cheeky smile.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

Reviews are greatly appreciated : )

KiriXD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable rightfully belongs to Tamora Pierce.

_Supper:_

When suppertime came, Kel sat down with a sigh of relief. Two more days until the dancing lessons ended, two more days until the ball, two more days until the torture ends. She hummed a little to her self as she looked for her friends. When she found them she talked over to them and sat besides Dom and Yuki.

"Well someone's chipper this fine evening," Dom commented, " Usually you're grumpy and scowling."

"Use your head Dom," Neal scoffed, "And for once think about it, why is Kel so happy? Isn't she supposed to be the Stump's replacement and be even more emotionless than he is?" Neal ended with a sarcastic comparison and a dramatic show of rolling his eyes.

"What Neal is trying to say is that the winter ball is in two days time, and Kel is very happy about that fact," Yuki said as she then proceeded to give Neal a blow to the head with her fan.

"Thank you Yuki, I see that you have the ability to answer to one's comments without the sarcasm that seems to threaten Neal's speech," Dom said dryly.

"Or you could've wait for me to speak and tell you why," Kel commented with a point of her fork in his direction, "Unlike Neal my speech is perfectly fine."

"Of course Protector-"

"Don't call me Protector," Kel chided.

"-but you know how our Meathead always like to talk first and never seems to stop when he starts," Dom went on as if he hadn't heard her and winked at her when he finished.

"Hey don-" Neal was interrupted by Yuki who tugged impatiently at his sleeve.

"Neal you might want to hurry up if you want to get fitted for your robes," Yuki said, "Buri will be very displeased if she found out you missed your only fitting."

"Wait! Neal only has one fitting?" Kel asked with curiosity.

"Yes, of course, why?" Yuki answered.

"Then how come I have so many?" Kel complained.

"Umm……ask Buri," Yuki shifted nervously on her spot as she answered and then dragged Neal out of the mess hall.

"What was that about?" Alanna questioned as she took Yuki's now vacant seat.

"_That_ was about why I have a dozen fittings for a dress that could have been taken care of in one fitting," Kel shot back with an emphasis on that.

Alanna choked on her drink when Kel answered and answered, "Ask Buri." And left in the same fashion as Yuki had with the exception of Neal.

"You know from the way they left I think they're scared," Dom remarked as the mess hall door slammed behind Alanna.

"I think they should be," Neal answered as Kel dumped her tray after Alanna and exited the mess with a scowl on her face and you could practically see the fire in her eyes.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

The door of Buri's room banged against the wall as it barely mange to stay hinged. But that did nothing to prepare for a sight that came a second later. Kel was staring at the door glaring at her with her arms crossed.

"Yes?" Buri looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't 'yes' _me_," Kel retorted.

"Then why are you here?"

"No _you_ tell _me_, why was I here all those mornings for fittings?"

"Because you needed a dress for the wedding."

"That would've only taken one fitting!" Kel exploded.

Buri shifted nervously in her place as she took in Kel's appearance.

"Maybe you should ask Lalasa why because she was the one in charge of your fitting."

"Maybe you should stop avoiding the question," Kel replied.

"I'm not and it's not my fault that I don't know why you have so many fittings."

"Fine, I'll ask Lalasa but if it has anything to do with you-"

"Just _go_."

"Fine," Kel huffed out as she exited Buri's room.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

"Lalasa, wait up," Kel said as she ran to catch up with Lalasa who had just exited the laundry room.

'Yes milady?"

"What were all those fittings for?"

"What are you talking about milady?"

"The fact that I could've finished it in one fitting instead of all those mornings spent in Buri's rooms."

"I think you should ask Buri that," Lalasa replied looking nervously around them.

"I did and she said to ask you," Kel said.

"How about this milady, we'll talk about it after supper in Buri's room with Buri, Alanna and Yuki?" Lalasa proposed.

"Fine, but all of you _will_ be there.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

After supper, Kel, Lalasa, Buri , Alanna, and Yuki met at Buri's room as promised. The latter three sat on the bed looking at everything but Kel.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Buri met her eye with a nervous twitch.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Alanna met her glance this time.

"You're not making this any easier!"

"Well milady," Lalasa visibly paled as Kel glare turned on her, "Yuki and Buri thought that it might be better if I made more than one dress."

"Why?" Kel threw her arms up.

"Well, Kel, you might need more dresses for up coming events, you never know," Yuki put in with a blank face even though she had, like Lalasa, looked a lot more pale when Kel looked at her.

"And where will I get to wear dresses to events in a fort in middle of no where and war?" Kel asked looking a lot more calmer than she felt.

"Well, you know how the Meathead is marrying Yuki? Well we thought that you would appreciated if you didn't have to get fitted for it," Alanna said.

"That would make _two_ fittings," Kel voice cut through.

"Well there are probably going to be more social events later on, you never know," Buri said reasonably.

"How do you know?"

"Maybe you should ask Raoul, he had said some thing about sending the young knights back to Corus for the remainder of the winter to see their families," Buri let out uncomfortably.

"What?!?" Kel turned to her in confusion.

"Well, it seems that he got an order from the king that he should send some of the companies back to the castle because it seems that Maggur has surrendered," Buri muttered.

"You're choosing now to drop this on me, why?" Kel replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Because chances are you're not going to be as mad as you were for the fittings we made you go through if we gave you something to think about after you leave us," Alanna remarked.

"Funny," Kel bit out.

"I try," Alanna smiled dryly, "Especially when a knight looks like they're going to kill me because of _dress fittings_."

"Where is Raoul?" Kel questioned.

"If you want to see him, then do it tomorrow morning because he's busy with reports right now," Buri reprimand.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

Kel knocked on the door of Raoul's rooms the next morning.

"Come in," Raoul's voice boomed from inside the room.

"My lord?" Kel's head peaked in.

"Kel! Come in," He said when he saw Kel, 'Sit down. So what do want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Buri has let slip that I might be going back to the castle for the rest of the winter," Kel raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, I didn't want to tell before I was sure, but yes, you probably are going back to the castle," Raoul said with an grimace.

"Why??! I thought the passes were covered in snow? And what about New Hope?" Kel fired questions at him like a cannon.

"Well they were the king's orders, and the passes _have_ cleared up," Raoul offered, "And Merric's fine on his own for the winter."

"But he still needs help," Kel's voice sounded exasperated.

"He can take care of himself, he's a big boy," Raoul retorted.

"But-"

"No buts Kel, If Merric needs help we have two or more companies to spare," Raoul injected.

"There cou-"

"Kel, I mean it,"

"Fine," Kel turn on her heel and left in a huff.

Raoul shook his head chuckling.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

Kel made her way to the mess hall with a scowl on her face. She sat down next to Yuki and proceeded to slam her tray down.

"So I take it that you're going for sure then?" Yuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Kel muttered between mouthfuls, "Apparently the passes have cleared up."

"Do you know who else is going?" Dom inquired.

Kel looked up at him surprised. He shrugged and pointed his head at Alanna and said, "She told us."

Kel shook her head.

"What? Sorry I got lost," Dom admitted when Kel looked surprised.

"I don't know who Raoul is sending back," Kel pronounced each of her words slowly as if she were talking to a child when she turned to Dom.

Neal laughed and covered it up by coughing very violently. Unfortunately he ended up choking himself and then started to genuinely coughing and then pounded at his chest. Finally the piece of bread came flying out and hit ………Alanna's forehead.

"You know if Neal weren't so stupid, I think Alanna might have spared him," Kel remarked at Neal who jumped up and made a run for it when Alanna stood up slowly and glared at Neal who had just ran passed the doorway of the mess hall. Alanna then proceeded to unsheathe her sword and follow Neal calmly out the door.

Raoul came through the doorway of the mess hall with a curious expression on his face.

"What did Neal do _this_ time?" Raoul asked as he slid his tray onto the table.

"Be himself," Kel answered.

"That usually does the trick," Dom commented.

Snickers filled the table, while Raoul grinned.

"Nealan aside, does anyone know where Buri is?" Raoul tried to sound as uninterested as he could.

"You're getting as bad as Neal, my lord," Dom stated with a look of horror.

Raoul answered by doing an imitation of Neal dramatic sighing by first putting his elbow on the table and pretended to swoon on the spot.

"There you have my bucks, Neal's condition is contagious," Wolset nodding knowingly.

"I…I h-heard th…that," Neal was huffing and puffing and kept looking around.

"How'd you lose Alanna?" Raoul seemed genuinely curious.

"I-I-I do…don't know," Neal huffed out.

"What do you mean _lose_ me? I'm right here," Alanna said innocently and grabbed the back of Neal's neck.

"Hi Alanna," Neal manage to squeak out before Alanna dragged him away from the table. When she reached the doorway, she turned around to wave goodbye and disappeared around the corner dragging Neal behind her.

"She's fast," Owen breathed out looking awed.

"You should watch when she's really mad," Raoul chuckled, "Then she's even faster."

"And a lot more aggressive," Wolset nodded.

"And her face turns a funny shade of red," Dom added.

"That's all you noticed?" Raoul seemed amused.

"Well my lord, unlike you I'm just a spectator," Dom said with a lopsided smile.

"Because you're afraid of her," Raoul shot back with a good nature grin.

"Well I have an idea from watching it to happen to you, of course, that the punishment hurts more than it looks like _and_ it also lasts for at least a week," Dom informed everyone.

"Impressive," Kel noted.

"Me? Or Alanna?" Dom asked with a smile.

"You guess," Kel said with a snort and rolled her eyes.

ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ ஐ

Hope u guys liked it. I know it wuz a long time but im really srry

My parents dragged me on a week trip

And my account wouldn't let me in 4 some odd reason

(and I think im running out of excuses)

KiriXD


End file.
